Kaikan phrase
by Syna94
Summary: Cuando el amor llega como un flechazo, cuando el amor une dos mundos tan distintos como el de una estudiante corriente de secundaria y el del vocalista del grupo más famoso de todo el país, ambos tendrán que luchar para mantenerse juntos. Adaptación.


_**KAIKAN PHRASE.**_

**Discalimer: **Ni _Inuyasha _ni _Kaikan phrase _me pertenecen.

_Inuyasha _es creación de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y _Kaikan phrase _se lo debemos a la fantástica Mayu Shinjo.

Esta es una adaptación del manga _Kaikan phrase _a la serie _Inuyasha._ Solo he tomado los personajes del segundo y los he introducido en la primera historia.

He tratado de mantener la trama del manga lo más exacta posible porque es una historia que me encanta, de la que no creo que haya que cambiar una sola palabra (y, para qué negarlo, somos muchos los fans de _Inuyasha;_ es una bella forma de darla a conocer). Aún así, por supuesto, aunque siga paso a paso las acciones del manga, este fic lo he escrito yo, he puesto los dibujos del manga en mis propias palabras.

Sé que aquí en hemos tenido problemas con historias subidas, exactamente iguales a las originales, a las que solo se le cambian los nombres de los personajes. Así que repito: la redacción es entera y completamente propia (A excepción de algunas frases memorables que me sentí incapaz de cambiar y de las letras de las canciones) En cualquier caso, si alguien cree que este fic no debería estar aquí por cuestiones de plagio, que me avise y lo borro, sin ningún problema. (Es más, plagiar una historia me parece algo patético, hacemos esto porque nos gusta, nada más. Por eso, no quiero tener nada que ver con algo así).

**Capítulo 1.**

Kagome dejó caer el lápiz con un suspiro, sin fuerzas para seguir sosteniéndolo. Apoyó la frente contra el papel recién escrito, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras lanzaba un rápido vistazo al despertador que reposaba en su mejilla. La muchacha dio un respingo. Las tres de la madrugada. Con razón se encontraba exhausta. Dirigió su atención de nuevo a la hoja y, tomándola entre sus manos, releyó por última vez las frases, asegurándose de que todo encajaba a la perfección. Después, sin dudarlo un segundo, tomó su agenda y guardo el papel en su interior, antes de poder arrepentirse; había trabajado demasiado en esa letra como para ahora echarse atrás. Al día siguiente enviaría la canción al concurso, no cambiaría de opinión.

—En la agenda… —susurró Eri.

El aula estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de las tres jóvenes. Eri y Yuka registraban la cartera de Kagome con manos ágiles mientras Ayume, apostada en la puerta, vigilaba para dar la voz de alarma en caso de que alguien se acercara.

—Vamos, Yuka. —En esta ocasión el tono de Eri se mostró más impaciente. —Siempre lo guarda todo ahí y…

—¡La tengo! —Yuka agitaba triunfalmente en el aire un folio doblado a la mitad.

Eri solo dudó un segundo. Antes de que sus amigas desplegaran el papel, ella ya estaba a su lado. Las tres se inclinaron ansiosamente sobre la hoja.

"_Te deseo tanto que quisiera destruirte_

_pero mis brazos te envuelven muy tiernamente._

_Te amo tanto que quisiera matarte_

_pero te llevaré clavada en mi pecho para siempre._

_Antes de que me vuelva loco por ti_

_me convertiré en una cadena para atarte._

_Es que ya soy un impío ángel caído._

_Y me basta sólo con que estés al lado mío._

_Lo único que quiero es todo tu amor."_

—¡Chicas! —De pie en la entrada del aula una sonrojada Kagome las miraba con furia. —¡Os dije que no tocaseis eso! —Corrió hacia ellas y le arrebató a Yuka la hoja. Avergonzada, volvió a guardarla en su agenda, consciente de que sus amigas ya habían leído la mayor parte.

—Prometiste que nos dejarías echarle un vistazo. —Eri la abrazó. —Por lo menos a mí, por avisarte sobre el concurso.

—Creo que no voy a enviarla. —El sonrojo de Kagome aumentaba por momentos.

—Oh, claro que vas a hacerlo. —Yuka sonrió.

—Y ganarás —añadió Ayume. —Estamos seguras... Así que con el dinero del premio nos invitarás a cenar, ¿verdad?

Kagome no pudo menos que reír. Sin embargo, justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, su respuesta se vio interrumpida por una marea de estudiantes que entraban en la sala segundos antes de que sonara el timbre que daba inicio a la clase.

Kagome caminaba lentamente sin despegar los ojos del sobre que llevaba en la mano. Aunque se dirigía a la oficina de correos para enviar la letra al concurso, aún no estaba convencida al cien por cien de si debía hacerlo. Para ella, escribir canciones nunca había sido nada más que un hobby. O, al menos, así había sido hasta ese momento.

Un golpe en su hombro la hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se tambaleó para no perder el equilibrio pero el sobre con la letra se deslizó entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, donde el viento lo arrastró lejos de su alcance. Sin dirigir una sola mirada al apresurado hombre que había chocado con ella, salió corriendo detrás del papel.

_Si alguien lee la canción… Me moriría de vergüenza._ Toda su atención se dirigía hacia el sobre, a su alrededor todo lo demás había desaparecido excepto el papel. Fue precisamente por eso por lo que no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en medio de la calle hasta que escuchó el frenazo, casi sobre ella.

Casi a cámara lenta su cabeza se volvió hacia el coche que se dirigía de frente hacia ella. Aterrorizada, por instinto, lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un paso atrás. Sin embargo, tropezó con sus propios pies y acabó cayendo al suelo. Convencida de que no iba a poder evitar el golpe cerró los ojos fuertemente, sin pensarlo siquiera. El coche se detuvo solo a cinco centímetros de ella.

—¿Estoy bien…? —murmuró la chica abriendo apenas un ojo.

—Todavía no quiero convertirme en un homicida.

La voz, dura y algo ronca, llamó la atención de Kagome. La puerta del conductor del espectacular deportivo negro se había abierto y, apoyado contra ella, se encontraba el hombre más guapo que ella hubiera visto jamás.

—¿Estás herida? —Acercándose a ella el joven se quitó las gafas de sol y, por un instante, Kagome creyó que se quedaba sin respiración.

_Tiene los ojos dorados…_

—Ehh… No, estoy bien. —Consiguió que su voz sonara más fuerte de lo que en realidad se sentía, algo que la enorgulleció. —Se lo agradezco. —Intentó ponerse en pie y en ese momento una punzada de dolor nació en el tobillo izquierdo y ascendió por su pierna, haciéndola caer de nuevo.

—¿Pasa algo? —La cara del hombre se acercó aun más a ella, inspeccionándola.

—Creo que me lastimé cuando me caí. —Ella desvió la mirada avergonzada. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que no se preocupara, que se encontraba bien, cuando las manos del desconocido empezaron a recorrer sus piernas desnudas.

—¿Dónde te duele? —La voz del hombre sonó muy cerca, casi en su oído. Sus dedos, posados sobre el tobillo lastimado de la muchacha, hacían arder la piel de ella. Su mano ascendió por la pierna de la joven, casi hasta la rodilla.

_Tiene unas manos tan suaves… Tan cálidas._

Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ese hombre la estaba tocando sin su permiso. Quiso apartarse pero entonces el aliento del joven chocó contra su cuello y un escalofrío la recorrió. Nunca antes la habían tocado así… Maldita sea, en realidad, a sus diecisiete años, ningún hombre la había tocado aún.

—¿No me vas a responder? —Él se apartó de ella ligeramente y sus miradas se encontraron. —Entonces no podré saber dónde te has hecho daño.

Ella quiso contestar pero sus brillantes ojos dorados la habían atrapado. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer incluso más ante la intensidad de su mirada. Entonces él, inesperadamente, se echó a reír suavemente. Ella lo miró sin entender qué ocurría y, cuando lo hizo, cuando él habló, deseo que jamás lo hubiera hecho.

—No me digas… que te has excitado.

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Kagome se tornaron púrpuras y ella se apresuró a alejarse de él, arrastrándose por el suelo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es usted un…!

Él la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre su mejilla, justo sobre la comisura de sus labios.

—Eres encantadora; muy graciosa… y guapa. —Y, con esas palabras, se incorporó. —Veo que no te ha pasado nada grave así que, si no te importa, debo dejarte aquí. Estoy demasiado apurado como para acompañarte al hospital. —Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella dudó un instante pero finalmente entrelazó sus dedos con los del hombre. Apoyándose en él, Kagome consiguió ponerse en pie sin demasiadas dificultades.

—Se lo agradezco. Lamento haber…

De nuevo él la hizo callar. Del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta sacó una tarjeta plastificada y se la entregó.

—Si la pierna te da algún problema pásate por ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió automáticamente y dirigió su mirada al rectángulo de papel.

_Tokyo Dome. _Leyó. _Lucifer. Pase VIP._ Desconcertada siguió examinando la tarjeta aún durante unos segundos, de tal forma que no vio al desconocido agacharse a recoger su canción que, debido a la caída se había deslizado ligeramente fuera del sobre.

El hombre echó un rápido vistazo a la letra y, sin dudar un solo momento, se la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, de donde sacara el pase VIP para Kagome. Luego se despidió de la muchacha con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, ella apenas lo escuchó, absorta como estaba en su tarjeta.

_¿De verdad tiene algo que ver con el mundo de la música? _

Otra vez el sonido del coche pasando a su lado a toda velocidad la sacó de sus pensamientos. Pestañeó un par de veces y regresó a la realidad, reprochándose al instante el haber estado tan ensimismada en el pequeño obsequio que él le había hecho como para ni siquiera haberle preguntado su nombre.

Suspiró. Bueno, ahora ya no había nada que pudiera hacer así que… Espera, ¿dónde estaba su letra?

Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. Ni rastro del sobre. Tratando de no desesperarse buscó bajo los coches aparcados, entre las flores que adornaban las aceras; recorrió la calle una y otra vez, arriba y abajo. Y nada. Fantástico.

—Adelante.

Completamente sorprendida, Kagome obedeció. Los guardias que vigilaban la entrada del Tokyo Dome se hicieron a un lado y ella, aún aferrando el pase VIP, accedió a la zona privada del edificio.

_Verdaderamente me han dejado pasar después de todo. Pero no tengo ni idea de dónde encontrar a ese hombre._

Si tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, debía admitir que no sabía muy bien por qué estaba allí. Se repetía que había ido a ver el concierto, a fin de cuentas, _Lucifer_ era el grupo más popular del momento; sus entradas se agotaban apenas salían a la venta. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que ese no era el verdadero motivo. _Lucifer _no era de su estilo. Sus letras eran demasiado eróticas para ella.

Así que lo cierto era que, en el fondo, ella tenía muy claro que lo que en verdad había ido buscando allí eran esos ojos dorados. Algo que no solo no quería reconocer, sino que la asustaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, decidida a no dejar que esas preocupaciones la molestasen. Iba a disfrutar del momento, del día. Del concierto. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para estudiar esas canciones que tanto gustaban y, así, tendría más ideas para nuevas letras.

Sin saber a dónde se dirigía comenzó a caminar, torciendo a derecha e izquierda, subiendo y bajando, de forma arbitraria. Poco a poco comenzó a escuchar el sonido de gritos, aplausos que, con cada paso que daba, se hacían más fuertes. Guiándose por el ruido avanzó hasta encontrarse con una puerta de acero. Cuando la abrió las voces, la música, aumentaron de intensidad, haciendo que por un momento los oídos le pitaran.

Al final había conseguido llegar a las gradas. Durante unos instantes disfrutó del ambiente, del aire que allí se respiraba. _Lucifer _tocaba la intro de una de sus canciones más famosas. Ella no sabía el nombre, pero ya la había escuchado. Y, aunque antes siempre había pensado que _Lucifer _jamás podría llegar a gustarle, ahora los acordes, la voz del cantante la hechizaron.

"_Calcando con mi lengua la línea de tu cuerpo revelado_

_te hago impacientar a propósito _

_porque sé que estás a punto de caramelo._

_Las puntas de mis dedos lujuriosos _

_se enredan por tus caderas locuaces."_

La simple letra de la canción avergonzó a Kagome. Ella pensaba que la canción que había escrito para el concurso había quedado bastante… picante. Pero, ¿esto? Esto era demasiado. Completamente explícito. Tanto, que el solo escuchar esas palabras de la boca del cantante aceleraba su corazón.

Y de pronto lo entendió, comprendió la reacción de su cuerpo, la diferencia entre escuchar a ese grupo en directo o en la radio. No eran solo las frases, era él. El vocalista; era su voz, suave y ronca a la vez, casi jadeante en algunos puntos, eran sus gestos, insinuantes, incitadores.

"_Y, cual fieras, ambos nos vamos sumergiendo en el mar de la locura ._

_Que esta noche queden sin efecto_

_tanto el pecado como el castigo._

_La miel dulce que chorrea va dando paso al jadeo._

_Y eso continuará eternamente…_

_¡Satisfaction!"_

Sin necesidad de mirar al público Kagome sabía que no era ella la única a la que la música había atrapado. Sentía las palabras rodeándola, envolviéndola. Casi podía sentir las manos del cantante sobre su piel, lo sentía a su lado, como si cantara para ella, como si le hablara a ella. Como si fuera ella a la que él deseaba. Sentía…

_Espera. ¿Qué me está pasando? _

Sacudió la cabeza, confusa. No era más que música. No podía reaccionar así, no debía hacerlo.

No supo cuántas canciones pasaron; ella se debatía entre la satisfacción de escucharlo cantar, de sentir sus letras tan dentro de ella y el dictado de su conciencia, que le decía que semejante reacción —por muchas personas que la estuviesen experimentando a su alrededor— era simplemente patética.

Finalmente se dio por vencida. Decidió marcharse, olvidar a _Lucifer. _A fin de cuentas, había llegado allí por error. Ella no era una fanática del grupo.

—La última canción será… _El hechizo del ángel caído._

Esas palabras la hicieron detenerse ya junto a la puerta de salida. Su cuerpo se congeló, su corazón se saltó un latido. Como a cámara lenta se giró de nuevo y enfoco la mirada en el escenario.

_No puede ser._

Y entonces la escena cobró sentido en su mente.

Corrió hacia el escenario, esquivando y abriéndose paso a empujones entre las miles de personas allí reunidas. Tenía que acercarse. Tenía que verlo, que comprobarlo.

El vocalista comenzó a cantar. Y ya no hubo duda.

"_Te deseo tanto que quisiera destruirte_

_pero mis brazos te envuelven muy tiernamente."_

Esa era su letra, su canción. Y si _Lucifer _la estaba cantando eso quería decir que…

Estaba llegando. Ya podía ver la barandilla entre la marea de cuerpos.

_Te amo tanto que quisiera matarte_

_pero te llevaré clavada en mi pecho para siempre."_

Esa voz, esos gestos… Por ese motivo no había encontrado la letra después del accidente, ¿verdad? Entonces ese hombre…

Consiguió superar la última fila de espectadores. Se aferró al frío metal de la baranda sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

Ojos dorados.

Ahora que él estaba cerca podía verlo con perfecta claridad. ¿Cómo no pudo reconocerlo antes? Era él.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y ella pudo ver en su rostro que la había reconocido. Lo vio bajarse de un salto del escenario, caminar hacia ella, detenerse a tan solo diez centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Tenía ganas de verte —dijo el cantante, aunque ella apenas lo escuchó por causa de los gritos de las fans. Decenas de chicas extendían sus manos hacia él pero el hombre solo parecía interesado en Kagome.

—Tú eres… —De pronto, antes de que la chica pudiera completar la frase las luces del estadio se apagaron y Kagome sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y la alzaban del suelo.

Reprimió un grito mientras el cantante —Inuyasha, dedujo por los gritos de las fans— la subía al escenario. Paralizada por la vergüenza fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera permanecer calmada entre sus brazos, dejando que él la llevara a dónde quisiera.

—Buen trabajo. —La luz aún no había regresado y, sin embargo, allí, a un lado del escenario, a salvo de la mirada de los espectadores la claridad proveniente de unos pequeños focos iluminaba al resto de los miembros de _Lucifer. _—Aunque no deberías haber bajado del escenario.

Inuyasha la dejó en el suelo, mientras hacia un gesto de molestia hacia el hombre de mediana edad que había hablado. Luego dio un paso hacia sus compañeros que al instante rodearon a Kagome para inspeccionarla. Un par de codazos y miradas de reojo hacia Inuyasha volvieron a acobardarla.

—¿Esta es la chica de…?

—Eso parece —respondió un pelirrojo de cabello rizado. —No creo que…

Inuyasha carraspeó para atraer la atención de todos.

—Dejadla en paz, no la agobies. —Le frunció el ceño al pelirrojo, que parecía el más joven. —Es una futura gran escritora de letras. Quiero que se sienta cómoda, ¿de acuerdo?

Silencio. Miradas de incredulidad.

—Esto… —Finalmente fue Kagome la que retomó la charla. —Disculpe, usted es el señor Inuyasha, ¿verdad? Yo… —Titubeó. —La verdad es que no entiendo muy bien qué hago aquí y…

—¿No te ha gustado la canción?

—¡Sí! Claro que sí. Es solo que yo no pretendía nada parecido. Quiero decir, escribí la canción como un hobby y ahora usted le pone música y… —Empezaba a atropellarse, era muy consciente de ello. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. —¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

—¿Que por qué? Fácil. —A su rostro asomó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de malicia. —Porque quiero quedarme contigo. Quiero que seas la autora de nuestras canciones.

**Continuará…**


End file.
